Tainted Love
by iheartnarutoyaoi
Summary: Christmas Time around Silver Hills PPTF, which is making Lucas think twice about his feelings toward Trip. SLASH. Very bad summary


**Title**; Tainted Love

**Rating**; Hrm, Teen ((T))

Disclaimer; I own no one, which means I'm making no money off of this. It also means I'm doing this mostly for the fun and enjoyment. In other words, I don't own, NOR do I know the characters and/or actors/actress.

(( Christmas Eve ))

Lucas sighed as he tried to get comfortable, but just ends up sighing again as he fails. Sitting up, he looked around the room, taking in the slight dark room he shared with the green ranger. He then frowns when he noticed Trip's bed is empty, too empty. Getting up form his warm bed, he rubbed his arms as he walked through The Collins (actually huge house. He was glad that he paid a good amount of attendance while Wes was giving them a tour, he probably would have been lost if he didn't.

He stopped at the end of the stairs, then he goes to debating where he should look first. There was enough rooms for all the rangers times two. Well, probably not that many room but there was enough, at least there was for him. Anyways, he thought he'll give the living room a try, since that's where the Christmas tree was and Trip seemed to really enjoy looking at it, all though he couldn't figure out why. It was just a tree, that happens to have lights, frost, and old memories wrapped around it. That's what it was, but it's more to Trap, though.

Once he made it to the living room, he saw that he was right. There Trip was, looking at the tree like a child would. Smiling softly, he makes his way over to Trip, who was sitting in front of the Christmas tree.

"Hey, mind if I join?" Lucas asked.

Trip removed his eyes from the tree and glances up at him. "Up to you," he looked at him a little more before looking back at the tree.

Just as Lucas sat down, Trip jumped up and looked down at him. "What?"

"Lets go outside," a boyish smile spread across his face.

Lucas blinked. "Outside? But it's cold..and snowing."

"I know, but we can wear jackets and--"

"And it's too cold, I don't want you to get sick," he couldn't help but sigh as he saw Trip deep frown.

"Come on, I'll be fine. It's not like it's cold enough to freeze me," he hated when people treated him like a child, especially when Lucas did.

"No," giving up, Trip sighed and sat back down next to him. Feeling a tid bad, Lucas wrapped an arm around Trip's shoulder, causing his friend to look at him. "I'm only looking out for you," Trip smiled at his friend before glancing up.

"What's that?"

"What's, what?" Lucas looked up at the direction Trip was pointing and grinned. "Oh, that's just a mistletoe."

Trip tilt his head some, still glancing at the mistletoe. "Why do they have it hanging right there?"

Just has he was about to explain, a idea pops into his head. "How about I just show you?" standing up, Lucas grabbed the hand of his confused friend and pulled him under the mistletoe. "Now close your eyes.." Trip blinked for a moment and then closed his eyes.

Smiling softly to himself, Lucas leans in and pressed his lips against Trip's, hoping he doesn't scare his friend. But he then pulled back quickly and moved both himself and Trip from the spot, as he could hear footsteps coming down the long stairway.

Lucas looked over at Trip and saw he was blushing, which add a little to his boyish looks. They both jumped when they saw both Wes and Eric, which who happens to have a disappointing look on his face, walk into the living-room.

"Hey what are you two doing down here?" West asked.

"I couldn't find Trip, so I went to look for him," Lucas said, while mentally sighing to himself, then a question popped into his head. "What about i YOU /i two?"

Both Eric and Wes send each other looks before Wes spoke up. "We couldn't sleep, so we thought it'd be better to hang down here than upstairs."

"Okay," Lucas didn't brought it, but didn't want to say anything. "Well, we're going to head in, so we'll see you guys later," Trip was about to say something but Lucas grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs.

Wes watched them both leave with a curious look. "I wonder what they were really up to.." he started, but stop when he felt Eric's lips press up against the skin of his neck.

"Should we care?" Eric grinned from the purring sounds from Wes.

"We should, they're our friends."

"Actually, they're your friends; not mine," Eric chuckled.

"You said they were and---" his words were cut off by Eric pressing his lips against Wes, hard and shutting him up.

"You talk too much sometimes."

END of part one


End file.
